The present invention relates to the food processing apparatus or, more particularly, to an automatic continuous food frying device for commercial use, such as for use by the food processing industry, or the like.
An automatic continuous food frying device according to the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 9, and is so constructed that frying oil disposed in an oil tank is heated by fire tubes (35) of the boiler provided at the bottom of the oil tank, and pieces of raw food (37) is introduced through an opening (36) into the oil tank where it is fried in the course of being conveyed through the oil to an exit opening (40) for removing the fried food by means of a submerging net conveyor (38) and a carrying net conveyor (39). With this construction, there is the drawback in that, since the fire tubes are provided at the bottom of the oil tank, it is difficult to keep the temperature of the frying oil uniform and, hence, to prepare uniformly fried food nicely done which is nicely cooked. Furthermore, because of low-temperature layers of oil encircling pieces of food to be fried, the heat exchangeability of the frying oil is rather poor and, hence, there were limitations to the frying capacity of the device. Still another drawback of the conventional frying device lies in that, since it is pretty difficult to remove the scum from the frying oil, there is caused an early deterioration of the frying oil.
With the aforementioned circumstances in view, it is the object of the present invention to provide an automatic continuous food frying device wherein an improvement in the uniformity of the frying oil temperature, an improvement in the heat exchangeability and augmentation of the frying capacity, and the prevention in an early deterioration of the frying oil, is achieved.